You Must Never Avoid Fate Sequel
by Angel-of-love-Devil-of-desire
Summary: After being married to her soulmate, Santana Lopez still faces troubles with her tattoo. She say's she loves Brittany, after all its her name on the Latina's palm; but will she stay as committed as she promised in her younger years. AU. Sequel from You Must Never Avoid Fate. Brittana.


**Authors Note:** Hi Hi! I'm baaaack! Like I ever left. Okay so decided to write a sequel to YMNAF; this ones going to be a tad bit harder to write because it has been almost a year sense I finished YMNAF. Anyways I really hope you, my fellow readers, enjoy this. Please leave a review whether you love it, hate it, are curious about it, or just want to say hi! I like people just saying hi, but almost saying something else... yeeaaah! anywhoosle I hope you beautiful people enjoy! Review :)

* * *

"Honey I'm home!" _What now, expect an audience to laugh at your sad excuse of a joke. Shut up. No I'm good. I thought after 13 years you'd get bored and fuck off. Yeah well I'm still here and you love me none-the-less. Fuck you. Again that's- K! I get it! I get it! Just…_

"Hey babe, you should really stop fighting with yourself." Brittany's eyes sparkled as she placed a light kiss on the stunned my cheek. "You get a look on your face, don't get me wrong it's adorable; but you stop listening when I try talking to you." Her light laughter filled the air and I couldn't help but feel lucky to have this wonderful creature as my wife; even after all we've been through, I still mean my wedding vow to her.

Her blue orbs watch me hang my jacket up and placing my suitcase aside for later review of documents. No words needed to be spoke as I made my way over to the blushing blonde, I took her hands in mine letting our tattoo's burn into each other. The electric vibe making my muscles contract; even at the age of 30 I still can't control my teenage-ish desire for the blond.

"Anyways as I was saying earlier while you pointlessly argued with yourself. Have you spoken to Blaine recently? I heard through the homo-grape vine that bad stuff was going down between him and Kurt." _What?! There's a homo-grape vine? How am I not in it… wait Blaine?! BLAINEY! My homi. _"Sanny baby?"

"Oh." I snapped out of my internal freak out to see the worry in the blue orbs that I love so dearly. "No I haven't talked to him; I'll call him up now." I move to grab my cell phone, but realizing I'm still holding hands with my wife I change directions to give her a quick kiss before pulling away. I search for my phone, pulling it out with an exaggerated sigh. Giving a quick glance over my shoulder to see Brittany has left the room, knots turning in my stomach. _Call Blaine before you do something you regret. You know I shouldn't be doing this. Call him; we'll deal with this late._ I let another sigh out before closing the messages that filled my phone; _I shouldn't be texting let alone talking with her. Call Blaine, our issues can wait._

"Blainey?"

"What's up San-bags?" I give a quick glance over my should one more time before stepping out onto the front step; moving swiftly to the car, holding the phone against my ear as I try to frame a question. Once the door is shut, I rest my head on the steering wheel.

"San? What's wrong? You don't sound to grand hun."

"Don't worry about me. What's going on with you and Kurt?" The line goes silent before I hear him take a deep, slow breath.

"Nothing." His voice agitated, icy.

"Blaine."

"Kurt doesn't want a family. No, he doesn't want a family with me." _Oh; shit… but their-_

"But your soulmate's… who else could he want a family with."

"There's more than one Blaine Anderson in this world; He's thinking that… maybe… we jumped to conclusions and the Blaine in his palm… is… is…" His voice cracks into tight sobs. _Say something helpful Santana!_

"…Shit…" _Good job._

"I'm sorry. I have to go."

"Bla-" The line is disconnected before I could finish the sentence. I rest my forehead on the cold leather that's wrapped around my steering wheel. _Maybe he's right. What? No listen, maybe Kurt's right. Let's think about this. I am, I love Brittany. Do you? Yes. Then why do you feel a type of joy when _she _walks by your office. I don't know, do you? No. Exactly._ I feel my phone vibrating again; I quickly answer feeling my cheeks burn as if I have been caught.

"Hello?"

"_Hh_ey" The voice is chirpy, and yet seductive. I feel my palm burn, not the same burn as when I love Brittany, but burn. Rage starts to boil in my blood; _why would she call me now?! She knows I'm at home. With your wife Santana. I know I know. Tell her. I will. Now. Okay!_

"S_ooo_, are we still on for that um… meeting tomorrow morning?" _I love Brittany, I Love Brittany, I love Brittany._

"Sanny-bear?" I could just hear the pout in her voice; already I could see her red locks of hair falling into her hazel eyes.

"Yea, of course Ariana." _You fucken idiot. Shut up I know what I'm doing. No you don't. Brittany's my soulmate, but I just want some- don't finish that sentence you fucken idiot. Fuck off. K you're on your own for this, I'm out. It's about fucken time. _I close the phone, feeling angrier than I have a few years.


End file.
